Determine whether pharmacokinetic bioequivalence of two generic verapamil products compared to a standard verapamil product can be demonstrated in two groups of test subjects:healthy individuals between 18 and 45 years of age, and healthy subjects 65 years of age or older. Pharmacodynamic assessment will also be included.